The Clinical Nutrition Research Unit provides partial support and structure for administrative and laboratory activities of the Georgia Institute of Human Nutrition. Its goal is to search for solutions of the etiology and treatment of nutrition-related disorders afflicting the population of Georgia. Nutrition components are being introduced into research projects on campus with proposals developed for possible pilot projects and for extramural funding. The Administrative Core of the CNRU includes the Director, Associate Director, Executive Committee of investigators from various disciplines in nutrition-related research, experienced consultants, Administrator-Nutritionist and Staff. The Laboratory Core includes 3 Core Laboratories: Lipids, Trace Minerals and Vitamins-Protein. The laboratories are partially equipped and staffed via the CNRU. Research and service in nutrition support is added to by young investigators. Research training for Ph.D. and M.D. Fellows is being developed and graduate student are being trained. The Nutrition Education Program in the School of Medicine is currently supported in part by extramural funds. The joint efforts of the School of Medicine, the Georgia Institute of Human Nutrition, the Clinical Nutrition Research Unit and the interdisciplinary team Curriculum in Nutrition are a resource that serves as a model of excellence to promote Nutrition as an important discipline in patient care and clinical investigation. Financial resources other than the CNRU budget more than double that input.